


Uncommon Criminals

by daisyrachel



Series: timecanary week 2k17 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: If only she didn't steal the emerald.+written for timecanary week 2k17 day 3: criminals au





	Uncommon Criminals

**Author's Note:**

> so this is based on a book called "uncommon criminals" by ally j carter! basically, the main girl and her best friend (who she's in love with) steal an emerald but they get scammed into giving it away. also, he won't tell her his first name. enjoy!! :)

She had fucking _scammed_ them. The old woman, the emerald, Sara had been stupid, so _stupid_. And Hunter? Well, Hunter was not helping.

 

“Sara, relax. It could have happened to anyone!”

 

“Relax?” she yelled back at him, on the verge of tears. “We put our _lives_ on the line for that fucking emerald. I put _everyone_ in danger. You didn’t want to get the emerald, and I took pity on that _fucking old lady_.”

 

“Sara, everyone went along with you willingly. We trust you!”

 

“That’s right! And you were fucking wrong to! The twins almost blew themselves up, and Simon’s going to have to deal with his mother!”

 

“You’re our leader Sara,” Hunter said calmly, “We’ll always trust you.”

 

“Well maybe I shouldn’t be your fucking leader then!”

 

Hunter looked almost _worried_ when she said that. “Sara, you _have_ to be our leader.”

 

She laughed. “Why couldn’t you do it? You’re just as good as me, if not better.”

 

“Sara,”

 

“And you didn’t trust that woman from the beginning! You must have felt something was off with her accent.”

 

Hunter looked exasperated. “Sara, you couldn’t have known that she was lying to you. I’m actually British, and I couldn’t tell that her accent was fake!”

 

Sara laughed humorlessly. “Well one of her accents has to be fake. Do you think it’s the British one, the French one, or the Southern Belle act she put on today?”

 

Hunter sighed. “Sara you couldn’t have known, not even the best-“

 

“But that’s the point!” she said, yelling again. “We’re supposed to be the best! We robbed the _most secure_ museum in the world last year. And here I am, getting duped by some gray hair and a fucking _fake accent_.”

 

“Sara-“ Hunter warned.

 

“What Hunter? Are you gonna tell me that I couldn’t have known? Because I could have! A quick _fucking google search_ would have told me she was lying, you know. I’m a Lance, Hunter. There’s a family pressure, I can’t mess up. I’m sure that’s something you understand.”

“Sara, a job gone wrong is _not_ the end of the world!”

 

“Not for you, it isn’t. You have a cushy hedge fund to fall back on, not all of us do.”

 

Hunter winced. “Sara, I know that this is difficult for you. But we’ll figure it out, okay? We always figure it out.”

 

Sara couldn’t hold back anymore. She started crying. “Hunter,” she said, between tears, “I’m going to be a _fucking joke_ for the rest of my life.”

 

“Rip,” he said, softly and under his breath.

 

Sara snapped her head up. “Excuse me, what did you say?”

 

“Rip,” he repeated. “The ‘R’ stands for Rip. R. Hunter. Rip Hunter. My name is Rip.”

 

All of a sudden she was laughing, but genuinely. “Jesus Christ,” she said wiping a tear from her face, “No wonder you didn’t want to tell me.”

 

“I only told you to make you feel better!” he protested.

 

“Rip,” she said, laughing again. “That’s a dumb ass name.”

 

He smiled weakly. “Don’t I seem like a whole new person?”

 

“No,” Sara said, laughing again, “You just seem dumber. A new, shiny case doesn’t make you any different.” She gasped.

 

“What is it?” asked Hunter- Rip? She’d have to figure out what to call him eventually.

 

She smiled at him mischievously. “I know how we’re going to get the emerald back.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla @ me on tumblr : raymondpalmef.tumblr.com


End file.
